Robin Hood Season 2 Alternate Ending
by SaraBethie
Summary: My take on what could have been at the end of Season 2.
1. Chapter 1

**Season 2 Ending**

**Chapter 1**

She watched with bated breath as the scene played out before her. Guy drew out his sword and approached the unconscious, wounded King Richard with a gleam in his eyes and a determined look that Marian knew all too well. Knowing she couldn't just stand by and let him do the evil deed, Marian ran out from her hiding place, not caring who saw her. Her path was clear now; she would defend the king and even Robin if she had to. Even it meant finally telling Guy the truth.

"Guy, stop! It's over Guy."

"Marian, get out of the way."

"All this time I've been fighting for England. Do you think I'm going to let you kill England?"

"Marian, get out of the way!" Guy forcefully shouted.

" You'll have to kill me first." Marian challenged him, hoping it would not come to that.

"No, we're going to get out of this. I'm going to do this thing, and I have will power beyond measure. We will be together." Guy said, emphasizing his last words.

As Marian continued to back away from Guy as he walked toward her, a look of defiance shone in her eyes.

"You think I would even want to be with you if you commit this crime? Stop now, before it's too late, for all of us!"

"Marian, this makes no difference. Richard is a weak king and serves no purpose. It will be a better England without him." Guy looked down at the king in disgust.

"Is that what you truly believe? That England will be a better place ruled by the likes of the Sheriff and Prince John? They rule in tyranny and oppression and could care little for their own people, and you help them!"

"Sounding more and more like our beloved outlaw, aren't you, Marian?" Guy's eyes narrowed.

"At least he fights for his people and inspires hope where there's none. He and his gang have helped so many while the Sheriff and you think only of yourselves and your power. Robin, Will, Djaq, John…and Allan-at least they have something worth fighting for."

Guy fixed his gaze on Marian.

"And how is it that you're on a first-name basis with Hood's men? You sound very familiar with their…cause."

"It's because I believe in their so-called cause; I always have. I believe in…Robin and what he stands for." Marian caught herself as she realized the imprudence in her last words. She watched Guy's expression as the truth finally set in.

"I mean, I…"

"I heard what you said. I've already guessed that you've had dealings with Hood." Guy suddenly grabbed Marian by the wrist.

"Is there more to it than that, aye Marian?" Guy's tone of voice had lowered and the anger in his eyes was unmistakable.

"Do you…love him?" Guy's grip became tighter and his breathing heavier as he awaited her answer.

Marian struggled to get out of his grip. She took a step back toward the king, still guarding him. The next words came out without much thought, yet she knew they had to be said.

"If you mean that there is more to our relationship than meets the eye, than you are correct. We are in love…I love Robin Hood. I always have." Marian smiled slightly. She hadn't realized up until now just how much she loved him, especially when Robin and she had made their vows in the desert when they thought they were going to die. It was a touching moment for both of them. Realizing what she had just said, Marian inwardly cringed, not quite sure how Guy would take the news.

Guy lowered his sword as the devastating truth hit him. "No!" He whispered. His sword fell with a resounding clink as it hit the ground.

"It's the truth, Guy. I am fighting for Robin and King Richard. No more lies, and no more false promises. Today, you have made your decision to side with the Sheriff and stand against everything I'm fighting for. Can't you see the ruin it would bring England?"

Marian almost felt sorry for Guy as she gazed into his eyes and saw the pain and hurt in them. But the hurt rapidly changed to a stony look of anger.

"Once again, more lies. I should have known. I've been such a blind fool! All this time, deceiving myself that you had any feelings for me. You've used me to feed information to Hood, and all the while I allowed myself to fall in love with you more every day."

"And what of your betrayals, Guy? Do you ever listen to the advice I give you? Why must you always side with the Sheriff? You know he would kill you without a second thought if he had no more use for you!"

"He's my only hope for power and wealth! I was going to give you so much, Marian. We were going to have such a future together." Guy's tone turned icy and his stare hard and fixed on Marian. "But as you said, you 'love Robin Hood'. "

For the first time, Marian truly feared what this man could do to her even without a weapon in his hand. Standing in front of the king to shield him from Guy, Marian turned when she heard the sound of swords clanking and Robin cry out in pain. She could see him on the wall as he pushed his attacker off, and he held his arm as blood stained his shirt. At the moment his eyes locked on Marian guarding the king…and Gisborne. Robin made an attempt to make his way toward them, but at the moment two Saracen men came charging from behind.

Guy turned as well and scoffed. "There's your lover now. And it looks to me as if he's outnumbered. And wounded, to top it off. I wonder where the rest of his rag-tag gang is. Unless they're dead."

Marian braced herself as Guy pulled out the same dagger he had stabbed her with when she was the Nightwatchman. He wouldn't, or would he?

There was no mistaking Guy's intentions as he walked closer to Marian. His eyes had turned so intense and full of hatred.

"Remember this, _Nightwatchman_?"

Marian winced as she remembered all too well the wound he had given her with that dagger. Another emotion hit her as well: guilt. Not long ago Guy had protected her from the Sheriff after discovering that she was the Nightwatchman. He had every reason in the world to allow her to be executed. But he didn't. It had allowed Marian to hope that he was the better man that she always believed he could be.

Marian blinked herself back to the present and slowly looked at the dagger, and then at him.

"Yes, _Sir Guy_, I do remember. I also remember the man who saved me from a terrible fate after discovering I was the Nightwatchman. A man who stood by my side when death seemed our only future. A man who is so much more than the Sheriff's puppet. A man who can redeem himself right now and not do this terrible thing." Marian willed herself to be calm, wishing and hoping Robin would get past his attackers at any moment.

"Ha, don't even start. I'm done with your lies and betrayals, Marian. You continually played with me, not caring how much I loved you."

Behind her, Marian heard footsteps coming down the stairs, and breathed a sigh of relief. Robin was coming.

Guy not only heard the footsteps, but saw Robin come racing down to save Marian and the king. He grabbed Marian by her right wrist, and with his left hand held his dagger dangerously close to Marian's nearly fatal wound.

"He cannot have you. He _will_ not have you!"

"Guy wait, stop!" Marian tried to push him away, but then she felt it. The cold feeling of metal inside her body matched the icy stare in Guy's eyes as he released his dagger from her and pulled back. Marian looked down as the sensation quickly turned to hot, intense pain. Guy had nearly stabbed her in the same spot as the first time, only it was far more painful now. The blood was beginning to ooze out and spread all over Marian's spotless white dress. Marian looked up at Guy, lost for words as the pain began to intensify. Guy's stony stare turned to disbelief as the full realization of what he'd done hit him.

"Marian!" Robin shouted as he drew closer.

Marian turned around and faced Robin. Robin stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the blood spread on her hands as she covered the wound.

"Robin."

Marian's words came out in a whisper before she collapsed to the ground.

Robin knelt down to the ground and held her while he looked up at Gisborne.

"You did this, Gisborne."

Guy stared at the dagger which now contained Marian's blood, and threw it to the ground. Tears were streaming down his cheeks.

"I didn't mean…dear God what I have done."

"Gisborne!"

Guy jumped as he heard the Sheriff call his name.

"Kill the King. Kill him Gisborne! Stop moping over your leper friend and do it before it's too late!"

The Sheriff was riding with a small group of reinforcement Saracen fighters behind him.

Robin quickly stood and drew out his sword.

"Over my dead body."

Guy picked up the sword he originally dropped and tried to push past Robin.

Robin blocked him and easily knocked him down, given Guy's weak state of mind. Robin held him by the throat and pointed the end of his weapon at Guy's neck.

" Give me a reason I shouldn't run you through right now."

" What have I left to live for? Kill me now and get it over with."

"Master, don't!"

Robin turned around and saw his gang running toward him. Much was at the front, sword raised. Djaq reached Marian and attempted to stop the flow of blood.

Will, Allan, and John guarded the King while the Sheriff got closer.

Guy kicked Robin in the stomach while he was distracted and raced over to the Sheriff. The Sheriff's men charged at Robin and the gang while they formed a circle around the king. Robin felt a fire flame in him as he thought of Marian wounded by Gisborne yet again. He knew Djaq was doing all in her power to keep Marian alive, but time was of the essence, especially if the dagger had caused more damage than before.

The gang was able to successfully ward off the Sheriff and Gisborne with the rest of the few men they had, but the Sheriff assured the battle was far from over.

"We'll meet again, Hood! Mark my words, this isn't over."

The Sheriff and the few men that were left rode out in haste. Gisborne was the last to leave. From a safe distance he gazed down at Marian, still lying still as Djaq held a cloth tightly to her stomach. Robin was leaning down, holding Marian's hand. He looked up and met Gisborne's eyes, and for once both of their expressions were similar. Both so full of grief that anger couldn't even overtake what they were feeling. Gisborne had meant to kill her, but now he would almost risk death to see if she would survive his dagger's blow once again. Everything she had been and still was to him came flooding in as he tried to push back the memories.

"Gisborne! Come along before I leave you with your lovely outlaw friends."

Guy turned to leave with the Sheriff as Robin stood, his expression changing from grief to hatred.

"Gisborne, if she dies, I will kill you."

Guy briefly turned to face him, sadness and emptiness the only response Robin received.

"Robin, please, not now. We need to get Marian to a physician before it's too late." Djaq's tense expression revealed that Marian's condition was reaching out of control.

"I will kill you Guy, I will!"

"Robin, come on, it's alright. She'll be ok. We'll get her to a physician. Marian is _not_ going to die." Will pulled Robin away and took hold of him. Robin clung to him and began to weep.

Gisborne joined the Sheriff on his horse and rode away as they made their long journey back to Nottingham.

The king had regained consciousness and was able to stand on his own.

"Robin, words cannot describe how grateful I am for what you and your men have done for me today." His gaze took in Marian and his face softened. "I, and England, will never forget what she has done for me. She was a brave girl."

"She is a brave girl, and she always will be!" Much emphatically stated. "She will be alright, right Djaq?"

Djaq looked concerned.

"Robin, we need to get her to the nearest physician now. I've torn up some bandages for her to wrap her wound, but they will not hold the blood for long. I will not lie to you. It was a miracle she survived the first wound that dagger gave her. It will be another miracle if she survives this one. The wound is even deeper and bleeding more." Djaq was blunt and straight to the point, but Robin preferred her that way because he always knew the truth with her.

Robin took Marian's hand in his and kissed it. Marian's eyes fluttered open for a second.

"Guy…don't kill him…Robin." Her words came out incoherently and she tossed her head back and forth.

Robin lifted her in his arms as Allan made his way toward them with some horses he was able to round up.

Gently placing Marian on the horse, Robin scooted up behind her as the gang began to mount their own steeds, Will and Djaq sharing one.

"Got room for one more?" A familiar voice cried out.

All turning around simultaneously, their looks of sorrow quickly turned to joy.

"Carter!" They all exclaimed at once.

All jumped down except Robin who needed to support Marian on the horse.

Carter was slowly making his way toward everyone. He had wrapped the wound the Sheriff had given him in some rags that looked anything but clean.

The king was the first to embrace Carter.

"It seems as if we are all going to survive our battle wounds today. Glad to have you back."

"It is always an honor, your Majesty."

Djaq quickly made her way toward him.

"Dirty rags! Are you trying to get yourself killed?"

"It's good to see you too, Djaq." Carter's laugh quickly turned into a pained cough.

Djaq took a peak underneath the rags Carter had wrapped himself in and shot him a concerned look filled with surprise.

"Come, we are on our way to the physician as we speak. You've lost much blood. It looks like you got lucky though if the blade missed any of your organs. Otherwise you would not be here."

"Well, looks like I need to find another horse. Carter, good to have you back." Allan ran off to find any more strays without a master.

"Carter! It's good to see you, my friend. "

"You as well, Robin." Carter squinted as he tried to distinguish the body in front of Robin. His eyes widened. "Is that…Marian?" Concern washed over his features.

Robin nodded, and the rest of the time was spent in silence until Allan appeared with another horse.

The group headed toward the army camp and arrived close to sunset. As the King, Carter, and Marian were brought in to the medical tent, Robin suddenly remembered his own wound. The blood had dried from the dagger used to pierce his skin.

"You should get that checked, Robin." Djaq's scrutinizing gaze told him that she would accept no argument from him on the matter.

"The physicians have enough to handle right now, Djaq. My wound is minor and can wait."

Djaq raised an eyebrow and checked the wound herself.

"Still, it should be cleaned and bandaged. Come, I will help assist if no one is available."

Thankful for this addition to his group of outlaws, sometimes Robin wondered what he would do without Djaq and her knowledge of medicine. It had come in useful so many times. To think he once jeopardized her safety by not rescuing her from the Sheriff immediately was something he would always regret.

While Djaq was bandaging Robin's wound, Robin tried to catch a glimpse of the activity going on around him. The physicians treated the minor wound on the king's arm and then spread their time between Marian and Carter. Djaq took hold of Robin's face.

"Don't worry, Robin. The physicians will know what to do."

"I hope so, Djaq."

Robin walked out of the tent while Djaq stayed behind to assist in any way possible.

Night had fallen, but Robin could still feel the damp heat of the Middle Eastern air as he gazed out at the numerous stars. John joined him and laid a hand on his shoulder. He didn't say a word, but the silence spoke volumes.

(continued in Chapter 2)


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The next morning, Robin awoke with a start as he quickly began to accustom to his surroundings. Memories flooded his mind as he went back to the numerous battles he had fought in this land. The glory and honor he had received from the King had been exciting to say the least, but he would trade it all for a simple life back in Locksley with Marian. They had been betrothed to one another at such a young age, when life was less complicated and their cares were small. If Robin had stayed back and married Marian, none of this would have happened. Gisborne would never have taken his home or attempted to woo Marian; maybe he could have even stopped the Sheriff.

Robin stopped with "what if's" and focused on the present. He dressed and made his way toward the medical tent. Stopping just before entering and taking a deep breath, Robin nervously made his way toward the end of the tent, where most of the critical medical procedures took place. He had seen the king walking around the camp earlier with his arm in a sling-thankfully his recovery had been swift. To his left, Carter was resting peacefully on a cot. Robin's eyes shifted to the huddle of physicians in the back corner of the tent, knowing full well whom they were surrounding. One of them turned when he heard Robin approaching and stepped forward.

"Robin, you must leave. Please."

"Just tell me how she is, that's all I want to know. Has she awakened?"

"She's proving to be a difficult case, but she's strong and her body is fighting back. She opens her eyes and repeats a few words now and then, but nothing else. The blow she received caused the same if not slightly more damage than the first time she was stabbed. But Djaq's been providing her assistance and giving us information about her first wound, so Marian is in good hands. Now please Robin, go back."

Robin sighed and slowly nodded.

"If she wakes up, get me as soon as possible."

"I will."

The hours and days seemed to drag as Robin and the gang waited…and waited for Marian to awaken. The physicians had cleaned the wound and stitched it as best they could, but the fear was clear in their eyes when Marian still made no movement. Carter was making a speedy recovery and had even been able to walk around a little bit. It had been 4 days since the attempt made on the King's life, but to Robin it felt like centuries ago. Time seemed to stop in this place. All one could see for miles was sand and a few trees sprinkled in between, and the sun, which constantly beat down unmercifully.

"Master, surely it isn't as bad as it seems. I mean, the King is still alive, we're still alive, and Marian…well, Marian…"

"Will be fine." Will quickly interjected, casting a look of warning at Much, who continued to ramble.

"Yes, yes of course she will. She'll wake up any day now, just you see. And then we'll all head back to Nottingham and life will go back to normal!"

The sound of running footsteps brought the gang back to attention as they sat inside the tent to be shaded from the heat.

Allan ran into the tent where the gang had gathered.

"Robin, one of the physicians wants to speak to you. Now."

Robin jumped up and ran to the medical tent, hoping and praying for good news. The rest of the gang followed close behind.

The main physician, Ridsley, was at the entrance waiting.

"Robin, she's awakened, but don't excite her. She's still very weak. She's been asking for you and your friends constantly."

Cheers went up as the gang rejoiced with each other.

Robin hugged Ridsley to express his thanks, and ran in to see Marian.

Robin approached Marian's bed cautiously, and was surprised when he saw Marian sitting up, looking more alert than he thought she would.

"Marian."

Robin kissed her forehead and knelt down to hold both her hands.

"You gave us quite a scare." He said jokingly. His expression turned more serious.

"I thought I'd lost you, for the second time."

Marian smiled weakly and gently squeezed Robin's hands.

"Well obviously it will take more than Gisborne's dagger to do the job. "

"The king and the gang….?" Marian trailed off.

"Are all very alive…even Carter."

"Really? I didn't know he had been wounded."

"The Sheriff stabbed him, but he's healing quickly. He's even considering traveling back with us when we return home."

"Home." Marian closed her eyes, savoring the thought. She quickly opened them and looked intently at Robin.

"Guy…did you…?"

Robin bristled just at the mention of Gisborne's name and briefly looked down at his hands.

"No Marian, I didn't kill him. I would have though, if you had died. Part of me wishes I had killed him as soon as he stabbed you. I hate him now more than ever."

Marian looked directly into Robin's eyes as he slowly looked back up.

"Robin, no more. Let it go. I told Guy, about us. That I loved you and not him and would never be his wife. He was angered and hurt and reacted in haste. Right after he stabbed me, I saw his face. He was in tears."

Robin let go of her hands and stood up to pace the floor.

"Marian why do you always defend him? He stabs you and leaves you for dead, on purpose this time, and you want me to let it go?"

Marian started to cough and looked in pain as she situated herself in a more comfortable position.

Robin quickly knelt down again and placed his hand on her cheek.

"I'm sorry, Marian, let's not speak of this right now. I told the physician I wouldn't excite you. Looks like I've failed already."

Marian nodded and gave him an understanding smile.

"You know, we never finished our wedding vows."

Robin blinked.

"Our what?"

Marian laughed.

"Well, I'm glad mine made such an impression on you!"

Robin smiled as the recollection came back to him. The last few days had been so intense Robin had momentarily forgotten the wedding vow exchanges they both made out in the desert when they believed they were going to die.

"I'm sorry Marian; I've been so focused on not losing you that I forgot about everything else. When we return to Nottingham we will finish those vows. I promise."

"Lady Marian, can I ever express my gratitude for what you did for me? You saved my life."

The king had just entered as well as the rest of the gang, while Ridsley cautiously stayed in the back, watching Marian so he knew when she'd had enough.

"It was an honor, your Majesty."

"I will never forget it."

The gang exchanged a few more pleasantries with Marian before Ridsley had them leave so she could get her rest. When they had all left, Allan quietly crept back in.

"Marian?"

Marian opened her eyes and squinted at the figure who had just appeared in the tent.

"Oh, it's you Allan. You know if Ridsley catches you here he'll have your head."

"I'll take my chances." Allan smiled.

Marian had played a vital role in Allan returning to the gang after his betrayal. Allan secretly envied that Robin had Marian, but tried to hide his feelings for her. Besides, Guy and Robin had proven to be fierce competition. Still, he felt a twinge of envy as he thought of not only Robin and Marian but of Will and Djaq-both so happy and in love.

"Well? What do you think?"

Marian's question brought Allan back to the present and he tried his hardest to remember what Marian had just said.

"What? Sorry, I didn't catch that."

Marian laughed softly.

"You were in your own world for a minute, Allan. Never mind, what were you going to say? If anything."

She gave him a teasing look which he had missed-the only looks she reserved for him when he was on Guy's team were usually scowls.

"I just wanted to say…thanks. For everything. For making me realize that." Allan paused and licked his lips, trying to find the right words. "For making me realize how far I had gone, and how much I needed to be with them, with Robin. It's where I belong. Don't know why they've taken me back; I wouldn't have." Allan laughed.

Marian laughed as well.

"It's good to have you back Allan…with Robin I mean."

"Yeah, it's good to be back. And good to see you back too."

Marian smiled as Allan said goodnight and left to go back to his tent. Feeling more content than she had in awhile, she fell into a deep, peaceful sleep.


End file.
